Don't be such a Chicken
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally has some trouble on the farm, one alien chicken comes to her rescue. Rated T For wedgies and egg throwing. Fluff and tickles are in here as well.


**(Here is my one shot with Ally, my OC and Kickin' Hawk. Rated T for wedgie's and egg throwing. Disclaimer - I own Ally and Suzie Horner. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to Golden Guardian2418. All aliens mentioned in this story belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I also don't own KFC.)**

* * *

**Don't Be Such A Chicken**

* * *

The chicken coop was alive with clucking chickens, as an old woman and Ally went to work feeding them chicken feed and collecting the eggs. The old lady was Suzie Horner, a kind women who sold eggs to the market for money, and was very sweet, often using her eggs to bake her famous sugar cookies. Ally often helped her out because she had a lot of animals, including goats, a cow, three pigs, and two horses.

"Oh, thank you for coming over, Ally. My hens must have been busy, some much eggs were made last night and I think I might have enough to make a mountain of sugar cookies." Suzie joked, taking her straw hat off to wipe away some sweat.

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Horner. I enjoy coming here and helping you out as well as the animals." Smiled Ally as she gathered up some white eggs and putting them in a basket. Suzie just smiled warmly, for Ally was true to what she said. She had been a great help to her because she was so helpful and kind. Something that was never seen in those days but they seemed to return as soon as Ally Drewood came into the neighborhood.

After a few minutes of picking some of the chicken eggs, Suzie carefully placed her basket on the ground and yawned, her old age slowing her down and making her tired. "Ally, I'll be inside the house to rest for an hour or so. Would you be a dear and take care of the rest of the chores for me?"

"I will, I can take care of the rest." Ally nodded.

"Such a kind little angel you are, Ally." Suzie smiled warmly, and she reached into her pocket of her overalls and gave Ally two Macintosh apples. "Why don't give these to Kaye and DiMaggio for me. They have been nipping at my knickers for them all day."

Ally grinned and said she would take care of that as well. Seeing the girl would take care of everything, Suzie went into her house to rest.

"I'll be right back girls." Ally said to the hens as she headed for the paddock to where the two horses, Kaye and DiMaggio were grazing. "Snack time, boys! Come and get it!" Ally called and the two horses came over and ate the apples, happy for the treat and loving the girl's gentle touch as she caressed their course and fine manes.

After feeding the horses, Ally returned to the chicken coop to gather the last amount of eggs, but when she picked up her basket of eggs a loud mooing sound was heard and the laughter of three very familiar boys was heard. Ally ran over to the stable to find Bessie, the old brown cow, on her back twisting around to get up. And over to the other side of the cow were none other than Bud, Chad and Mikey, laughing at their cruel act.

"We sure picked a perfect day to cow tipping, huh Bud?" Mikey laughed.

"Hey! You leave Bessie alone." Ally yelled as she came over to the cows side and helped the bovine to its feet.

"Hey, Miss Goody Two Shoes is helping out the Old Hag." Bud pointed and laughed.

"Old Hag." Mumbled Chad.

"How can you say that about Mrs. Horner. She is so nice to people." Ally argued.

"Ah shut up, dunce." Bud snarled as he pushed Ally to the ground, making her drop her basket and some of the eggs to fall and break.

"Hey, looky here. Ammo." Mikey said as he picked up the eggs and giving some to Chad and Bud.

"Nice, let's scramble her!" Bud shouted and they began throwing eggs at her, the yolk splattering all over her body. Ally ran away, and hid herself in the medium-sized, red barn. As she ran inside she hid herself in a pile of hay at the end of the barn, leaving a small patch off so she could see what was going to happen. Soon the doors open and the teens came inside, their hands holding a clutch of eggs.

"Where are ya, twerp? We have unfinished business with you. And this time, no blue and black cat's going to save ya." Bud warned.

Just then a big, monstrous shadow towered over them and they turned to see what looked like a huge, humanoid chicken-like creature. It had a brown body, yellow scaly hands and feet with sharp black talons, two sharp protrusions on its elbows, and a light brown mohawk on its head. It also wore a green strap belt, belt, and mask and black underwear.

At the sight of this huge avian monster, the teens laughed hysterically.

"Look at this guy, you trying out for the new KFC mascot? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Bud laughed and the others laughed, but they stopped when the creature stepped forward, staring at them coldly.

"You think it's okay to pick on others tinier than you, and you think it's okay to make fun of somebody that can hurt you?" He growled.

But he didn't give them time to answer, for he grabbed Mikey and tossed him into a manure pile. He then grabbed Chad and threw him into the pig stye, splashing into the icky, gooey pile. He then looked down at Bud, who stuttered in fear, begging that he'd be spared.

"Oh, I got something special for you." The chicken monster smiled evilly as he grabbed Bud as he tried to escape, holding him by the neck of his t-shirt and reached into the boys pants. Seconds later, the creature pulled the boys underwear up high, Bud screamed in a high squeal as the underwear stretched over his head. A wedgie.

With his vision blinded by his own undies, Bud scrambled out of the barn, along with Mikey and Chad. The chicken thing only laughed at their comical escape and turned around. "Okay, kiddo. You can come out now." He called out, but there was no sound.

The thing thought that maybe he may have scared the girl, and started to search the barn in hopes of finding her and apologize.

"Achoo!"

Hearing the sneeze, the creature turned his head to the hay pile, and saw small eyes in the pile. He walked up to the pile of hay, and knelt dusting the hay off of the hidden child who whimpered and backed away in fear.

"Hey, don't be scared kid. I didn't me to scare you. Come one out." He spoke softly.

"But, you're a giant chicken. How should I not be afraid of you?" Ally stammered, but the creature chuckled as he gently placed a hand on the girls head and ruffled her hay covered hair.

"Well, for one thing I saved you from those bozos, didn't I?"  
Ally thought about that. All the aliens she met that she thought were going to hurt her were actually saving her from the bullies.

"I guess you're right." She blushed and came out of the hay, wiping the hay and egg yolk off of her shirt. "I'm Ally. Who are you?"  
"The names Kickin' Hawk. Nice to meet ya." He offered his clawed hand but the girl back up, but he saw the reason and untracked his claws. "Whoops. Sorry about that."

Ally sighed and shook his hand. "How did you find me and knew I need help?"  
"I heard Bessie mooing in distress and saw that those creeps tipped her over." Kickin' Hawk explained.

"How did you know the cows name?" Ally asked and Kickin' Hawk explained that he often visited the farm to show off to the hens and even hinted that the hens liked having a big, strong rooster around. This made Ally giggle.

"Now what's so funny?"

Ally tried to hold her giggle in but wasn't doing a good job. "You showing off you feathers and pectoral muscles to a bunch of earth chickens." She laughed out loud.

"You think that's funny, Huh?" Kickin' Hawk cocked an eyebrow and smiled in a mischievous way, and Ally knew that look and tried to get away but was caught by the chicken alien as he pinned her down on the ground, holding her arms up and lifting her shirt to show her stomach.

"No, no, please. Anything about that!" Ally begged, but he didn't listen as he plucked a long, light-brown feather from his Mohawk and began to tickle her tummy with.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, No! No, no, Stop it that tickles!" Ally laughed as she struggled to get away, but he kept twirling the feather around her stomach before he started tickling her belly button with it. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! You still think it's funny, now?" Kickin' Hawk snickered as he tossed the feather aside and retracted his claws on his free hand, and then tickled her stomach vigorously, and Ally nearly screamed to high heavens.

"AHHH! NO! NOT THERE, AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA" Ally laughed uncontrollably as she felt the claws gently scratch and tickle her sensitive tummy and then they snaked up to her armpit and poked and tickled her there. Ally let out a loud, high-pitched scream and laughed hard. The tickling was now unbearable and her eyes filled up with tears of laughter.

All of the laughter was enough to wake up Suzie from her nap and call out from the window. "Ally!"

"Uh Oh. Time for me to scram." Kickin' Hawk stopped tickling Ally and helped her up, and she lead him to the side door. As he ran back he said he'll see her again at the Grant Mansion tomorrow and will let Rachel know what happened today. Ally waved good bye and thanked him for saving Ally walked out of the barn, Suzie came out and was shocked to find Ally covered in hay and egg yolk. "Oh my, you poor dear. What Happened to you?"

"I'm okay. It's just that some boys were tipping Bessie and I came over to stop them and they threw eggs at me." Ally explained.

"Ooh, it's those boys again. They always trespass my yard, scaring my chickens, throwing rocks at my horses and pouring red paint on my pigs. Oh, never mind, come inside. I'll call your parents to pick you up, while you get yourself in the shower. I'll get your clothes washed up when you are finished." Suzie lead her inside the house and lead her to the bathroom so she could wash up. After getting herself cleaned up and her clothes were cleaned, Ally's parents came over to pick her up. Ally thanked Suzie for helping her and that she had a good time at her farm.

* * *

The nest day, Ally arrived at the Grant Mansion with a tray full of Suzie Horner's famous Sugar cookies and everybody wanted a sample.

"Mmmm Mmm. These are delicious." Replied Four Arms as he ate one of the cookie, and the other three in his other arms.

"Personally I like them a little burnt..." Said Heatblast as he torched his cookie and popped it into his mouth. "...Just to give it some spice."

"If the Sugar Cookies are said to be famous, how come no one has ever advertize them on the television or even interviewed this Mrs. Horner?" Rook asked as he ate one.

"It isn't **_that_** kind of famous, Rook. It is just called that because Mrs. Horner makes these on special occasions, and she made these for us because Ally has been such a big help for her because of her old age." Rachel explained as she joined him with a cookie of her. While everyone was enjoying the flavor of the sweet cookies, Ally saw Kickin' Hawk come into the room and greeted him with great enthusiasm.

"Hey, Ally. Nice to see you here. Hey, are those the cookies that Suzie makes rarely?" He said as he picked up Ally and hugged.

"Yep, there is just a few left. Better grab one before they're all gone." Ally giggled as they went over to the tray of cookies. Only to find that the tray was gone.

"Hey, what just happened?" Kickin' Hawk squawked in confusion, and then a sound of munching was heard up from the ceiling and everybody looked up to see a very familiar Vladat, eating all but one of the cookies.

"WHAMPIRE!" They moaned in unison.

"Uh, sorry." Whampire apologized and let one cookie fall into Kickin' Hawks hand and he ate it up.

"Wow, now that it some great cookie." He grinned.

"I know it is, too bad the Cookie Monster ate them up." Ally commented and everyone laughed at the joke, but Whampire knew what she ment.

"I can't help it, Ally. They smell so good I just had to have one." Whampire blushed a little from embarrassment, but the girl giggled. reaching over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Awe, that's okay. I still like you, you big sugar bat." And with that comment, Whampire came down from the ceiling, and with the help of Kickin' Hawk holding the girl in place, he started tickling the 10-year-old girl senseless. Everyone just shook their heads and laughed at the cute sight.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Well, this is the third story I uploaded on 4/16/14. I broke the record for stories I published in one day. YAAAY! Hope you enjoyed this here is a little trivia for you. The Horses names are actually the last names of David Kaye and Don DiMaggio, actors who did the voices for the characters in the Ben 10 Omniverse series, including Rath, Four Arms, Bullfrag, Whampire and Cannonbolt. Cool, huh?)**


End file.
